The Journal Project
by Leathal GummyBearz
Summary: My opinions on Gaara: He’s a freak. With his freakish eyes, his freakish hair, and his piss off’ in attitude...And what’s up with the ‘I like blood and thriller movies’? Freak, I didn’t like him the moment he laid his light green Sakura/girly eyes on me!


New story, AU, as usual.

I've decided, I'm not the Ninja making type, 'cause I sorta suck at it.

Bleh, well, anyway, this story is COMPLETELY different from the other one.

Hopefully you'll enjoy it.

You may read now...

* * *

_Thanks for the love. Thanks for the pain. Thanks for driving me insane._

_Thanks for the smiles. Thanks for the frowns. Thanks for always keeping me down._

_Thanks for the trust. Thanks for the lies. Thanks for always making me cry._

_Thanks for being there, for being my lover. Thanks for secretly loving another._

_Thanks for the hardships. Thanks for your time,_

_But now it's time to say Good Bye._

_~Yamanaka Ino_

Tear drops hit the paper as Ino finished her poem to her officially ex-boyfriend, Yukawa Hideki. She quickly put her note in her envelope and dropped on her bed.

_Boys stink_, she thought casually smiling a sad smile, dark humor seeping through her thoughts.

Night had already crawled into the scene, being close to two in the morning. The Yamanaka female had refused her friends help when she had told them the news of Hideki's secret affair with the school's easiest girl in school, Kumara Kikiyo. _Was he so impatient to wait for when I was ready?_ , Ino thought sullenly, remembering her now ex-boyfriends hurriedness to loose his virginity. Her friends so badly wanted to come over to make her feel better, but Ino didn't want to feel better, she wanted to let the pain to settle in to help her realize the whole relationship she thought that would never be over…had ended.

Ino took a deep breath, the pain of the broken heart settling in numbing her thoughts, _so this is what being heartbroken feels like_, she thought with a groan flipping over on her stomach stuffing her face deep in the confines of her pillow. _I hate it; it feels like someone stuck their hand through my chest, took out my heart, threw it on the ground and stomped on it right in my face, _She thought glumly.

Her ringtone began; her phone light glaring through the dark room. With a sigh, Ino stood up rubbing her eyes before grabbing her cell phone from a little drawer next to her bed.

**Calling: Sakura**

Ino quickly clicked the answer button before putting the phone next to her ear.

"Hey Sakura-Baka, what are you doing up so late?" Ino said unusually cheerful through her horrid pain.

"Ino," Sakura said her voice filled with annoyance at her friend's fake happiness, "Just shut up and open your window, we're getting frostbite out here!"

We?

_Oh great_, Ino thought sarcastically as she walked to her window, _she just had to bring Scooby and the gang._

She stops the conversation line with Sakura on her phone before opening her window, it giving a small screech of protest. A head of pink hair immediately came through the window, then arms and legs too, and then followed by other limbs slipping through the window.

Hinata, Ten ten, and Sakura stood in Ino's room with bags looking at her rather annoyed at not being allowed to be there for Ino when she needed them the most.

"Ino," Hinata said, "How do you feel?"

Ino merely shrugged, how did she feel? Well, besides the numbness in her heart, the little bits of rage, and the oh so painful 'reality hitting her' feeling, she felt completely fine.

"You can't just shrug Ino," Sakura said her annoyance growing, "This is a big deal here, you just went through your first heartbreak!"

"Yeah, Ino," Ten ten inquired, "We just wanna' see how you're taking it."

Hinata started to take wrinkles out of her skirt before sitting down on Ino's bed, looking professional, even though a few minutes ago she was climbing a tree to get to Ino's two story window.

"Do you feel constant sadness?" Hinata asked looking at Ino with serious lavender eyes.

"Not really." Ino mumbled.

"How about the feeling of wanting to kill Hideki and Kikiyo?" Sakura said, plopping on Ino's rug, her emerald eyes full of seriousness also.

"A little..." Ino admitted, standing rather rigid, Ino never really liked being questioned, even though she did it most of the time herself.

"Hmm," Ten Ten said her showing the obvious that she was thinking, sitting on Ino's computer chair backwards and folding her arms on top of the chair, resting her head, two brown buns bouncing on top of her head "Do you care anymore?"

That question hit her, and then started to melt as she thought of the question rather hardly.

"No." Ino said for a moment.

There was a deep silence for awhile the others thinking hardly, with Ten Ten's constant 'Hmming'.

"Will you try to find someone new?" Sakura asked, still in a thinking position.

"I'm not sure." Ino said thinking about the question rather hardly because part of her wanted to scream, 'Why, so another bastard can walk in and rip my heart to shreds, hell no!' Ino took a deep breath, a question popping up in her head about something at this moment.

"Hey," Ino said, getting her three friends attention, "Are you guys sleeping over, 'cause school's tomorrow…" She said slowly letting the question sink into her best friends.

"Uh, Yeah, I guess…" Hinata said for a moment in her lullaby voice.

"Yup." Sakura said barely thinking much of the question.

"Uh-huh." Ten ten said with a grin.

"Fine, then let's get some sleep, I gotta' letter to send." Ino said glumly, before laying on her queen sized bed, her friends jumping on her bed stealing most of her pillows.

--

Ino's alarm rang through her room, booming, indicating it was 5:45 in the morning. With a groan the platinum blonde turned to where her drawer was at on the side of her bed, or at least she tried to. She was tangled up in her sheets, Sakura taking most of the covers, while Ten Ten took most of her pillows. Ino was now face the back on Hinata's head, which just made her think it was still night outside for moment, Hinata's hair being a midnight blue color.

"Hinata," Ino said, knowing the girl was a light sleeper, "Wake up." She mumbled. The girl's lavender eyes suddenly opened as she began sitting up, easily getting out of the maze on the bed.

"Huh?" Hinata said quickly, rubbing her eyes before yawning. Ino slowly got out of the wrap she was in before hitting the off button on her alarm clock. She sat up with a sigh before heading to her closest knowing she had something important to do.

As she came out her large closest in nothing but a baggy purple hoodie that said, 'Ask Me If I Care?' and purple sweat pants, handing Hinata her biggest t-shirt that said, 'I'm Not Shy, I'm Just Examining My Prey' with the words white and the background black and some tan kapris.

Hinata sighed softly as she went into the closest changing quickly. Sakura gave out a large yawn before blinking looking around the room, starting to remember the night's events; she tore of the covers and stretched before running into Ino's closest, a small shriek coming from Hinata.

"Hey Tenny," Ino said poking the girls cheek, "Wake up!" Ten Ten's chocolate brown eyes opened widely for a moment hearing Ino's yell before realizing she wasn't at her house and when Ino woke up early it was really important. With a sigh she trudged herself to Ino's closest passing Hinata who was leaving.

Ino got her letter from her desk looking at it sullenly, it made the breakup final. She felt like she was signing divorce papers. "Ino, you ready?" Sakura said coming out of Ino's closest wearing Ino's jean skirt green tights and a red short sleeved t-shirt that said, 'You know what your problem is…YOU'RE STUPID!' in big black letters.

Ten ten slowly came out behind her wearing dark green cargo jeans, a long white sleeve shirt and a gray vest/hoodie that said, 'This Is Dressed Up As I Get.' "Come on Ino let's hurry up." She said annoyed.

Ino snorted before grabbing her bag putting the note inside, the other girls picking up their bags they had thrown in the room when they came through the window.

The girls trudged down stairs, each of them grabbing an apple before heading out to their school.

--

Ino looked around the empty school hallways for a moment before slipping her letter into one of the holes in Hideki's locker and then ran quickly to her's. With a big breath, she opened her locker and put her books in, her friends had already headed to different directions and they agreed to meet at one of the benches at the school ground to talk. As she walked to the bench, students began coming through the school doors, the school filling up quickly. She sat down next to Sakura to the round bench and Ten Ten next to her. Hinata ran quickly to the bench and sat next to Ino before breathing quickly.

"What was in that letter anyway?" Ten ten asked suddenly as she threw her apple cork in the trash, her finishing last.

"A poem." Ino said looking at the scenery of moving people in front of her.

"That's nice…" Hinata said for a moment giving Ino a small smile.

"I guess…" Ino said for a moment, "It's not a fun poem though." She gave a sigh, "I can almost hear the gossip, 'hey Ino, I heard Hideki left you for Kikiyo, pretty rough huh?'" Ino said getting some laughs from her friends.

"Ino-Chan!" A voice yelled from across the school lot.

"Eh?" Ino said opening her eyes which she realized she closed, "Naruto, what do you want?" she asked.

He ran to the bench quickly, catching his breath before telling his news, "I heard some rich kids from Suna are coming to this school, weird huh?" he asked, as Ino blinked.

"Why would rich people want to come here?" Sakura said cutting into the conversation. Naruto shrugged, "Who knows, well anyway I figured you guys would want to know."

Sakura did have a point now that Ino thought about. The only high-classed people there were usually the well known families in this city. Like the Hyuuga's or Uchiha's. Ino was High/middle class so she guessed Yamanaka was on that list also.

_Suna_, she pondered, _who from there would want to come here?_ The answer that popped up was probably coming to see snow, but the again even though it was September, summer was still in the air.

"We better get to class," Ino said for a moment starting to stand up her friends following her movements.

"See you guys later," Ten ten having Biology first.

"Come on Ino let's go to class," Sakura mused, tugging on Ino's arm knowing they both had English first. They all walked in different saying there goodbyes before heading into class, Ino walking rather quickly with Sakura trying to keep up.

"Ino!" a voice yelled, making Ino halt her body going rather rigid. Sakura made an 'ump!' sound hitting Ino's hard back. "What?" She said, "What happened?" she began looking over Ino's shoulder to see Hideki looking back at her at the end of the hall.

He was gorgeous, but was really shy before he met Ino, so most girls wouldn't bother with his _innocence_. Eyes the color of kiwis and orange hair that shined like fire in the sunlight. He looked rather sullen as Sakura looked at him, _Must've got the letter_, she mused in her head. _**Dumb-ass deserved it! **_Her other self said giving a righteous CHA! after the statement.

He walked quickly to Ino who was composing herself. A couple of feet ahead a new emotion sprung up inside of her, Hatred.

"What do _you_ want?" she said, her words full of malice, giving a glare that shouldn't even be up on earth for Kami-sama to even see. He halted for a moment his Kiwi eyes looking down at the wrinkled letter in his hand that he had read over and over again in disbelief. She had found out, was the only thing that popped up in his head. He didn't want to end it like this, but he knew Ino was ready to yell at him and with Sakura there, who was known for physical assaults, he wouldn't be surprised if they tag teamed him.

"I want to talk to you…" he mumbled his shyness slowly creeping back in.

"Well, I don't want to talk to you," Ino sneered starting to pass him she paused for a moment standing next to him whispering something only he could hear.

"I don't have time for worthless people." Before walking to her class Sakura following behind, secretly kicking Hideki in the back of his leg.

Hideki bit his lip rather hardly, knowing that crying wouldn't help anything, _she_ had told him that. But, being called worthless was his weak point. He had always questioned his existence, and now he felt pretty low. It was over, he knew that, and once Yamanaka Ino made up her mind you hade a 1% chance of changing it. He began walking to his class, the relationship of Yamanaka Ino and Yukawa Hideki far behind.

--

Yamanaka Ino was not amused.

She knew her teacher was usually humorous, being late to class and everything, but now after that moment in the hall she really needed quiet, which she wasn't getting.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled standing from her seat, arms crossed, "What took you so long!"

Kakashi scratched his gray locks grinning under his permitted mask, eyes closed thinking of an excuse. He couldn't just say he slept late because he was to busy reading an adultery themed book, he could get fired and possibly to his horror have to sell his books for a meal, well in his mind anyway.

"Well I…" he started still grinning as the students yelled at their English teacher's incompetence, when the classroom door opened.

Ino slowly shifted her gaze from her book to the front of the class, seeing three strange people.

One girl looked oldest to Ino as she looked closely through her reading glasses; she had shoulder medium blonde hair that was in four ponytails. Eyes of the ocean like Naruto's but darker and the tan skin color that told people she was straight from Suna. She wore a dark purple dress and a belt around her waist showing more of her curves. She wore high tops with the outfit Ino noted with a raised eyebrow, remembering herself being the only one to do the idea before.

There was the second oldest, she noticed, was a male that looked like he was a regular person on the streets beside his tan skin color that made his dark brown hair and eyes shine more. He wore black cargos and a black regular T-shirt with no words on it and Reeboks.

Then their was the youngest who had surprised the platinum blonde for a moment. He had focused, penetrating light green eyes with marks around them that either looked like mascara or lack of sleep. Ino chose lack of sleep, for her own safety. His skin was porcelain like hers', which had surprised her. He wore light tan pants and a red wrinkled shirt, which told her he didn't care for his appearance. His hair, which Ino couldn't stop looking at, was a beautiful red, like…blood? Or maybe an apple, she supposed.

Kakashi looked at the bunch for a moment through his one seeing eye before sighing of relief that the interrogation had halted.

"Looks like we have new students," he clarified, some student starting to sit back in their seats.

"Actually one student, sir, we," the girl said addressing the boy with brown eyes, "Have different classes, being seniors and all, but we wouldn't mind introducing ourselves." She said finishing with a grin.

"Go ahead, class, we'll speak of the yearly project after." He said as he settled in his desk, getting out his book and quickly began reading at where he left off.

"Well, I'm Sabaku no Temari." The girl stated turning to the class, grinning, winning most of the guys in the class.

"And I'm Sabaku no Kankuro." The boy with the shiny eyes and hair said turning to class grinning also.

"Sabaku no Gaara." A rough voice escaped the youngest boy's mouth looking at each the faces in the class making most look away and the others look down. As he reached Ino's gaze he stayed there for a moment waiting for her to turn her gaze in fright. But she didn't. She looked back at him, with a questioning look in her eyes at his stone-like face. _What's his deal?_, she thought rather confused, continuing to look at his eyes that tried to make her crawl under her desk and cry.

The gaze continued that the only people they really noticed were each other. She continued to stare until she finally realized his look was actually a glare. _Oh great_, she thought in her head, _another asshole who thinks he can just push people around._ Ino's face growing into the glare she gave Hideki that morning.

The class was silent as she they watched the stare down between the two. Kankuro smirked slightly, she wasn't afraid of Gaara, which was a first. Temari was a little more surprised at the glare that was given back to her brother, which showed control, hatred, and power.

_This girl's good_, Temari thought, _I wonder…_

As the stare down took place, Kakashi began to notice the quiet and tense atmosphere. Looking up from his book, he saw Yamanaka Ino and his new student looking as if they might kill each other.

He suppressed a sigh as he put his book downwards for a moment and started a fake cough getting everyone else's attention besides the two in a gaze war.

"Ms. Yamanaka is there a problem?" Kakashi said, sugar coating his words.

"I'm not sure, Kakashi-sensei. How about you ask the guy with _mascara_." Ino stated harshly.

There was a long pause before some laughing and giggles began.

"Gaara?" Kakashi said, turning his gaze to the boy.

"Hn." He said, breaking his gaze with the blonde to look at his new teacher.

_The strong and silent type, eh_, Kakashi thought.

"You two should get to class," Kakashi said looking at the two older siblings, "Gaara please take your seat anywhere in the class."

Gaara slowly looked around the room, frowning slightly more that an only real good seat was in the back next to the girl with the cerulean eyes that looked at him hardly. He slowly sighed through his nose and walked to the desk quickly and quietly.

_Oh great, _Ino thought angrily as she began looking out at the sunny sky, _somebody just loves me up there._

English period was rather tense, people looking behind their backs to see if there was going to be another glaring war. Yet, the two refused to look at one another, each acting as if there was no other side with a person sitting next to them.

_This is going to be a problem_, Kakashi noticed for a moment.

"Alright class we're going to start the project today." He said standing up.

'Awe come ons' were heard around the room.

"Now, now class," Kakashi said waving his hands in defense, "This project is about interactions with the people in this room."

"The project helps you under stand people in this room that you think are, idiots, evil, or weird. It'll help you get to know that person. Now all you need is a journal, you'll have to write about that person everyday until the end of the school year," Some people groaned, "And you write your opinions like this." He said turning to the board and began writing on it with a piece of chalk.

After a few moments, Kakashi moved from the board showing his demonstration.

What I learned about (your partner's name): (Write here about the things you learned about that person that day)

My opinions on (your partner's name): (Write what you think of the person's ideal that day, be truthful.)

"Alright now let's get partners; you can not pick a friend our best friend in this project." Kakashi, saying the last part quickly, students groaning once more.

"Why can't we have our friends?" Sakura yelled rather annoyed.

"Then there wouldn't be a point in the project." Kakashi said and as he said it he thought about it, he didn't know much of the kids just who they spent their time with, "Hmm, I guess I'll pick your partners. Sakura you're with Kiba."

Sakura blinked and looked annoyed, "Why should I work with _that _idiot!"

"Because you'll get a failing grade." Kakashi said, hitting a nerve. Sakura loved showing off her report card, getting praises from her divorced parents, getting a bad grade wasn't on her agenda, planning to be a doctor and all, which surprised most.

Sakura slumped down in her seat glaring at the boy with red triangles on his face who was sneering back.

Almost at the end of the partner picking Kakashi said the two peoples names that gave gasps at their sensei, "Yamanaka Ino and Sabaku no Gaara."

"What!?" the blonde yelled, standing up quickly and pounding her hands on her desk.

"You and Gaara are partners." He said slowly for her.

"Why should me and the boy that steals his sister's mascara be partners!?" Ino yelled angrily at her teacher.

"It would be a good experience for the both of you."

"You did this on purpose." Gaara said in his rough voice, Kakashi giving him a smile.

"Take a seat Ms. Yamanaka, you're breaking the desk." Kakashi said looking rather worried knowing if that desk broke it would come out of his paycheck and he had a new book coming out that he really wanted to read.

Ino quickly looked at her hands see cracks forming under her fingers. She frowned and slowly sat down in her seat feeling sullen.

"Now everyone take out a journal not written in and began your project." Kakashi said sitting down in his and began reading his book once more.

Ino frowned, cerulean eyes looking quite annoyed as she reached into her backpack for a new note book. It was purple with sparkles on it. She sighed, _a perfectly good note book wasted on a guy who where's mascara! _She bit her lip as she held her pencil looking at the plain black note book Gaara had. _What am I dead?_ She thought angrily.

"Let's get this over with." Ino said with sigh.

* * *

September 17, 2009

_What I learned about Gaara: His Eyes are sea foam green. He has red hair. He doesn't sleep a lot. He likes Thriller movies. Gaara likes the color red because it reminds him of blood._

_My opinions on Gaara: I don't like him. He's a freak. With his freakish eyes, his freakish hair, and his piss off' in attitude. I don't need his attitude, I got my own. And what's up with the 'I like blood and thriller movies'? Freak, I didn't like him the moment he laid his light green Sakura/girly eyes on me!_

* * *

September 17, 2009

What I learned about Inu: She has blonde hair, and blue eyes. She likes romance/comedy/action/drama/adventure movies. Her favorite color is purple because it's an odd, yet pretty color.

My opinion on Inu: I don't like her. She's weird. She's not afraid of me and she's pretty defiant. She's different from other blondes I met, sorta' of like my sister. This isn't really a good sign. Whatever, let's just hope nothing bad happens to her if she gets on my nerves again.

* * *

September 17, 2009

_What I learned about Dog Breath: He likes the color blue. He has a dog. He has red triangles on his face. He likes the character off of X-men, Wolverine. He likes to take walks._

_My opinion on Dog Breath: He's disgusting and what's with those red triangles on his face. Eww. Who allowed that?! You don't see me with geometry all over my face. Well, first off journal, I utterly and completely despise him!_

* * *

September 17, 2009

**What I learned about Sakura: She has pink hair and green eyes. She likes the character Sana off of some anime called Kodo-something. She likes to practice her boxing a lot.**

**My opinon on Sakura: She's a…word I don't think I'm allowed to put on here. What's with the ultra wierd hair color, is it even real or just some wig she puts on 'cause she might be bald. Haha, a bald Sakura, that's something I wish I cuold see. Well, case closed, Sakura's a freaky, too-strong, ugly girl that I'll never ever ever ever become freinds with.**

* * *

Just so you know with Journal entries, I spelled some words wrong on purpose.

Gaara made Ino's name Inu 'cause in the begining he doesn't give a crap who Ino is. Also, I just made Kiba a little low on the smarts.

Another thing, If any of you could torture on Naruto character, who would it be? 'Cause mine would be Naruto, I don't know why though, maybe I'd torture him with Ramen and the funny faces he'd make...Haha, tie him up and everything!

Oh and also, while I wrote this, I put different fonts for the Journal entries, the poem, and Kakashi writing. Yet, because that's some how not allowed on here, I'm sorta pissed 'cause I had to comprimise with Bold, Italics, and Underline. If you wanna know the fonts, sure they're down there!

Ino's was French Script MT.

Gaara's was Tempus Sans ITC

Sakura's was Gigi. (Yeha, it's really named that!)

Kiba's was Boopee. (That font name gives me the creapies...)

Kakashi's was Viner Hand ITC.

Oh, yes, one thing I would so like to complain about. How come Gaara never has a funny face on the anime or manga? Sasuke and Neji are serious as ever and they have funny faces, which I for one think is not fair! He's a good guy now, so he deserves one. *pouts* And if my wish is granted and I see a white eye and mouth Gaara, I'm not afraid to say I will laugh my ass off...or something like that.

Well, anywho,

Leathally Yours,

Gum Gumz


End file.
